Dark Shenron
|RomName= Ankoku Shénlóng |AltName= Dark Shenron |FirstApp= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Race= Eternal Dragon |Gender= Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Address= Mechikabura's Tower, Demon Realm |Allegiance= Dark Empire |FamConnect= Xeno Dende (creator) Towa (co-creator) |Counterparts=Shenron Black Smoke Shenron Porunga Ultimate Shenron Super Shenron }} is the demonic Eternal Dragon of the Dark Dragon Balls. Appearance Dark Shenron has a body similar to Porunga, albeit somewhat more slender and not as muscular. His head resembles that of Shenron, Ultimate Shenron, and Black Smoke Shenron in overall shape, but he has a longer mane and long blue lizard-like tongue. Additionally, his appearance is demonic like Black Smoke Shenron's, befitting his origins and the nature of the Dark Dragon Balls that summon him. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga Under the orders of Towa, this version of Shenron was created by the Time Breaker-controlled Dende as the Eternal Dragon of the Dark Dragon Balls. As Towa intended to use it to allow Mechikabura to wish for his youth to be restored, the Dragon Balls had scattered throughout history, causing the Time Breakers and the Time Patrol to clash once again. They would search far and wide for the villains of history who had suddenly been powered up by one of the seven balls possessing them. Eventually, the Time Patrol discovered the remaining 7-Star Dark Dragon Ball, embedded in Dark Broly who also was wearing one of the Time Breaker masks, just like his father and the previous Saiyans made to work with the Time Breakers. As the Time Patrol, along with Xeno Goku as a Super Saiyan 4 defeated him, Mira in his Final Form finishes Broly off, releasing the Dark Dragon Ball, and quickly warps away with it. With all seven Dark Dragon Balls in possession once again, Mechikabura calls the dragon forth, commencing the final stage to the intended plan. As the Time Patrol returns to the Demon Realm in an attempt to stop them, they clash against all assembled Demon Gods as the leader is making his wish to Dark Shenron. Power When first summoned, Dark Shenron's power is so great that it causes time and space to distort. Like Shenron, Dark Shenron possesses the power to grant wishes, he is able to restore Mechikabura to his prime level of power - though he finds this very difficult and so the wish takes a long time to complete. The Dark Dragon Balls needed to summon him spread throughout time and space possessing evil beings and increasing their power. In the manga, he is able to take out Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks in a single blow. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Trivia *In the image of Time Breaker Dende creating Dark Shenron, the Eternal Dragon statue he holds resembles regular Shenron, rather than Dark Shenron. Gallery Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dark Shenron.png|Character Sticker in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission References Site Navigation es:Shen Long Oscuro Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Deities